An Unexpected Romance
by Allycatt
Summary: Violette Smith is in her 5th Year at Hogwarts. Her and her best friend Luna Lovegood are on the train where they get an unexpected visitor; Draco Malfoy. They have never spoken before, although Violette has heard of Draco through his reputation. DEAD END
1. On the Train

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

**A/N: Mkay, this is my OC whom I have decided to treat and pair with Draco. I'm sure she will be happy. I have moved Luna up with her so they are in Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco etc.'s year. Okay, I think that's about it. Feel free to ask any questions in reviews. Thanks :)**

An Unexpected Romance

Chapter 1

Violette Smith walked down the Hogwarts Express. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was in Ravenclaw house. She had long, black hair with a gentle curl, ivory skin, rose red lips and bright green eyes. She was beautiful and turned boys heads where ever she went. Her best friend was Luna Lovegood. Luna was a bit strange but Violette loved her. They had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts where they had met on the train.

Finally, Violette found the compartment Luna was already occupying and sat opposite her. Luna had long, curly dirty-blonde hair and big grey eyes. On this day she was wearing a hugely over-sized jumper and brightly coloured patchwork tights. She was wearing her radish earrings and, as usual had her wand tucked behind her ear for safe-keeping. All of this gave her a very odd appearance. Luna didn't look up from the magazine she was reading when Violette sat down, but spoke nevertheless.

"Hello, Violette. Did you have a nice holiday?" Luna asked. She was reading a magazine titled the Quibbler. Her father edited the magazine and Luna was never found without a copy on her person.

"I had a lovely holiday. Did you get my postcard?" Asked Violette. She had visited the Sweden in the holidays.

"Yes. It was a very pretty hotel where you where staying. Did you find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks while you where there?" Luna continued. Violette smiled at her friend. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack was a creature that supposedly lived in Sweden and Luna and her father regularly went on expeditions to try and find them. Of course, Violette knew no such thing existed, but wasn't cruel enough to inform Luna of this.

"No we didn't. Did you enjoy you holiday?"

"Yes. We just stayed home, cleaning. Getting rid of some of the Wrackspurts. Now I come to think of it, this compartment is full of them." Luna said, placing her Magazine on her lap and swatting the air around her ears with her hand. Violette had never heard Luna talk about these creatures before.

"What's a Wrackspurt, Luna?"

"Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that zoom into your ear and make your brain go all fuzzy." Luna said sounding deadly serious, although her arms were still flailing around madly. Violette smiled.

After a while Luna stopped swatting and resumed reading her book. Violette was getting a bit bored to lack of conversation so took up levitating a glass of water with her wand. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open with a bang, making Violette jump. Luna didn't seem to have noticed as she didn't look up from her magazine. Standing at the compartment doorway was a boy with white-blond hair and piercing grey eyes, who was flanked by two muscular, towering cronies.

Violette looked up and immediately recognised the boy. She sat up straighter and stared into his cold grey eyes.

What was Draco Malfoy doing in Violette's compartment?


	2. Starting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

Chapter 2

"What do you want?" Violette asked Draco, who was staring at her, his cold grey eyes wide. It took a moment for Draco to realise that Violette was talking to him. Violette sighed. She always had this reaction from boys, although she didn't expect this from Draco Malfoy. She had heard so much about him from friends although she hadn't actually spoken to him before. He was good-looking, the same as she had seen him in corridors. Lots of her friends had mad crushes on him, but not Violette. From what she had heard he was a bully and seemed to think no girl was good enough for him. She had also heard about his pure-blood mania and how he strongly disliked muggle-borns.

"I was simply wondering who was in this compartment." Draco said, regaining his trademark smirk and sneering voice. "I don't remember speaking to you before. I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?"

"Violette Smith." Violette answered.

"And you," Draco said turning to Luna, "You're Luna Lovegood."

"Yes, I am." Luna said, still not looking away from her magazine.

Draco smirked. Violette knew he had heard about Luna's slightly odd personality.

"May we join you?" Draco asked. Violette opened her mouth to speak but Draco spoke first. "Well, I don't see why not." He said, sitting in the seat next to Violette. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, squashed in next to Luna, who pushed herself close to the window.

"So what house are you in?" Draco asked.

"Ravenclaw. And your in Slytherin." Violette answered, not looking directly at him.

"Yes. You must have heard of me before then." Draco said, obviously enjoying the note of his popularity.

"Yes, and what I have heard of you is making me more and more uncomfortable with you being in this compartment. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave." Violette said. The smirk on Draco's face slipped slightly and he stood up.

"Okay." He said. He left followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

After they'd gone Luna finally put her magazine down.

"He didn't seem very nice." Luna remarked. She had a habit of speaking her mind openly, a habit Violette loved as it had constantly got her out of sticky situations or awkward silences.

"No, he didn't. From what I've heard of him though, he's not very nice anyway." Violette said in agreement.

The hours passed quickly and before she knew it Hogwarts came into view.

"C'mon, we better get out robes on." Violette said, pulling her bag off the luggage rack.

They stepped off the train and ran to get an empty carriage. It took a few minutes to reach the castle and they stepped off. As they walked towards the stone steps leading up to the huge oak doors, someone barged past Violette, throwing her slightly off balance. Her eyes followed the blond who walked past grinning. _Malfoy again_, she thought, rolling her eyes and continuing up to the Great Hall. Violette and Luna sat about halfway down the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore gave his opening speech warning them of the return of He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named. As Violette looked around the hall observing other's reaction to this information, she noticed that Malfoy was sitting directly behind her and he was looking right at her smirking.

"What?" Violette asked him in a whisper. He shrugged and turned back to his friends laughing. Violette rolled her eyes and turned back to the table as the golden plates filled with food. As she ate she looked up and down the Ravenclaw table, smiling at familiar faces. Near the end of the table Violette noticed Cho Chang. Her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, had been mysteriously killed last year by You-Know-Who, and his death had been witnessed by Harry Potter, whom she could see sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter's enemy was Draco Malfoy. She knew this as she had seen Malfoy mocking him in corridors. From the little she had spoken to Harry he seemed to be a very nice person.

After dinner Violette and Luna walked up with the rest of the crowd to the Ravenclaw common room. When they were in the Entrance Hall Violette could distinctly see a white blond head bobbing towards the dungeons. Someone ahead of them had already solved the question to open the common room so Violette and Luna filed in with the rest of the students.

"Shall we go to bed?" Violette asked Luna, as the common room was very crowded. Luna nodded and they walked up too their dormitory. Violette changed into her night clothes and lay in her four-poster bed with the curtains pulled shut. She just wanted to think. Think about a certain someone, to whom her feelings were quickly changing. _No, you can't like the Slytherin prince, Violette. Even If he is good-looking, he has a horrible personality. Besides you'd get killed by that Parkinson girl, _Violette thought. When she finally managed to drift off to sleep her dreams were haunted by the same boy.


	3. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

Chapter 3

The next day Violette sat at the table while timetables were being handed out. When she got hers her face fell when she saw that she had most of her lessons with the Slytherins. She looked over at Luna's to make sure there had not been a mistake but it was the same on Luna's. Violette sighed and put her timetable to one side so she could pour cornflakes into her bowl. After breakfast they went to their first lesson which was Transfiguration and sadly they had it with the Slytherins. Violette and Luna sat with Padma Patil and Sarah Fawcett, friends of their's. There were two more seats left on the rectangular table they had sat at. Professor McGonagall was about to start teaching when the door opened and Draco Malfoy and another boy, named Theodore Nott, walked into the classroom.

"Your late boys. You'll have you sit on that table there." McGonagall said pointing at Violette's table. Violette closed her eyes and sighed as Draco sat in the seat closest to her. Sarah was staring at Draco with a smile on her face. Violette knew that Sarah was another girl to have fallen for Draco's good-looks. Violette leant back in her chair, to get a better look at the blackboard and listened to what McGonagall was saying.

"Today we will learn a new spell, the Duro Spell. This spell is used to make objects into stone," the Professor said while putting a book on each of the students' desks.

"The name of the spell, Duro, is Latin for _I harden _or _I stiffen_. The purpose of the spell is usually to hide an object, or an alternative of destroying it. It's easier to cast the Duro Spell on objects that are already a bit hard, for example wood. It would be more difficult to do it on fluids, or other soft items.  
As I said, the spell turns object into stone. This can only be used on inanimate objects, and it won't turn back to its original form on its own over time. Now let's get started. I want you all to practise turning the books in front of you to stone." She said and the class got to work following the instructions on the blackboard. It was a hard spell and by the end of the lesson only one person had managed to complete the transformation completely. Violette looked at her book which had gone a slight grey-ish colour and smiled.

"I'm going to have to practise that one." Violette said to Luna as they walked down the corridor.

"Me too." Luna nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on until at last it was the weekend. Violette and Luna went outside as it was a warm day. They were sitting on the grass talking and Luna was attracting some very strange looks as she was talking loudly about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks again.

"So, Violette," came the voice of Draco from behind her. He walked up and sat next to her. "Fancy ditching Loony and coming sitting with us?" He asked.

"Not really, no." Violette said.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked putting his head on one side.

"Because you're a bully and she doesn't really like you." Luna butted in. She had been standing on her head leaning against the tree, and she flipped back over and talked like nothing had happened. Draco ignored her and continued talking to Violette.

"So, I'm impressed by the amount of time your being able to resist my charm." he said smirking. _That's what you think,_ Violette thought.

"Yeah? Well, clever girls don't fall that easily." She lied.

"Really? And your a clever girl are you?" Draco teased. "But of course you are! Your in Ravenclaw, aren't you." He started moving closer towards her. Violette froze, intrigued to know what he was going to do next. "I think you already have fallen for me." He said, his face so close to hers. Draco moved forwards and kissed her. Violette was still frozen in shock and when he stopped stared at him.

"I'll see you around." He said and he stood up and walked away.

"Did he kiss you?" Luna asked. Apparently she has not been watching.


	4. Call me Smith

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

Chapter 4

Violette said nothing. She was frozen in shock. What had just happened? Did he really like her or was it just to wind her up? How did he know that he liked her? She knew the answer to none of these questions.

"Violette?" Luna asked. Violette stood up.

"Are you coming to the common room, Luna?" She asked, as she started to walk away. Luna stood up and followed her.

"You still haven't answered my question." Luna pointed out while they were walking up the stairs.

"What question?" Violette asked, as if she didn't know.

"Did he kiss you back then?" Luna asked, starting to sound a bit agitated.

"What?" Violette asked, but when she saw the look on Luna's face she decided it was best not to lie. "Yes." Violette answered and continued walking. She didn't really want to talk about it. She was trying to get it out of her mind and Luna wasn't really helping.

"Why? You don't like him do you, Violette?" Luna asked stopping outside the common room. Violette knocked the door knocker, as she'd rather answer the raven's question than Luna's and a voice filled the corridor.

"_Do you say, "Nine and five is thirteen," or "Nine and five are thirteen"?" _The knocker asked.

After a moments deliberation Violette answered "Neither, Nine and five are fourteen."

"_Good answer."_ The knocker said and the door swung open. The common room was loud and warm. When they had sat at the seats infront of the fire Luna resumed asking Violette questions.

"So do you like him?"

"Not really." Violette lied.

"Oh. Then why does Malfoy think you do?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Could we stop talking about it though?" Violette asked.

"Okay." Luna said. They sat in silence until Luna said, "Apparently, the Blibbering Humdingers are breeding very well at the moment. I hope I spot one." As usual she said this as though she was commenting on the weather. Violette laughed.

"Me too." She said, smiling. But the same thing still lingered at the back of her mind.

That afternoon, Violette and Luna sat in the library.

"Hi, guys." Came a voice from over head. Violette looked up.

"Oh, hi Harry. I thought you were someone else. You okay, Ron, Hermione?" Violette asked. She was relieved to see that it wasn't Malfoy.

"I'm fine thanks, Violette." Hermione sat, smiling and sitting at the desk next to them. Ron and Harry sat down too.

"I'm not looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday. That Umbridge woman doesn't seem very nice." Hermione said. They had got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, named Professor Umbridge.

"My neither, she's a bit too… pink." Violette said. It was true; whenever they saw her she seemed to be wearing pink.

"She was at the hearing I had to attend in the holidays." Harry said.

"You had to go to a hearing at the Ministry? What for?" Violette asked shocked. Harry didn't seem the type to get in trouble with the law.

"Yeah, for saving my cousins life. We were attacked by Dementors." He added when he saw the confused look on Violette's face.

"There were Dementors where you live?" Violette said covering her mouth with hand in shock.

"Yeah, there were." Harry said.

"Well we better go. We've got that massive essay to do for Snape, remember." Ron said standing up.

"Oh yeah, we have. See you girls." Hermione said as her and Harry stood up and left Violette and Luna in the library. Violette picked up a book, entitled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and read for about half an hour. Luna got out the new copy of the Quibbler and read too. It was dark when they got back to the common room and Violette fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Violette noticed that Malfoy was not at the Slytherin Table, but she tried not to think about it. After breakfast Violette and Luna walked out to the grounds as once again it was a beautiful sunny day. They lay on the banks of the Black Lake and watched the Giant Squid lazily wave its tentacles in the September air. It was unusually warm for September but everyone was grateful, that is wasn't raining as it normally was in the first weekend of term.

There was no sign of Malfoy at all that morning, but as the walked back into the school for lunch, Violette saw him. He walked up to her, then walked beside her.

"Did you enjoy yesterday?" He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Not really." Violette lied.

"Really? I'd have thought you did. It's not everyday you get a kiss from an amazingly good looking boy like me." He continued.

Violette tutted.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you, Malfoy?" Violette said, not looking at him.

"No, not at all." He said, pretending to sound shocked.

"Don't sound like that, Malfoy. It's really pathetic." Violette said. _What are you saying? Don't put him off!!_ Violette thought.

"Pathetic?" He laughed.

"No- I… I mean yes." Violette stumbled.

"Plus I thought we were on first name terms? Enough with the Malfoy. That's what people I don't like call me. I call you Violette." He said.

"Well maybe you should call me Smith." Violette smiled and walked faster and away from Malfoy. She was starting to like him more and more each time she saw him. They had kissed after all. How could she resist?...


	5. A New Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

**A/N: In response to Princess-Maiden's question; yes they are all in the same year. I've just noticed how unclear that is in the desciption in the first chapter :) Keep the reviews coming! x**

Chapter 5

For the next week, Violette and Draco spoke frequently, each time Violette making her interest more obvious. Draco had started calling her Smith, just as she had said and it made her smile each time she heard it. She called him Draco though, as he requested. In most lessons Draco sat on the same table as Violette, but he still had at least of his friends to accompany him. The only exception was in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They sat at desks for two people. Violette had already sat down before Draco or Luna arrived, and when Draco walked in her had sat next to her. Whether it was just to annoy her or just a gut whim, Violette didn't know what had compelled Draco to sit there.

Violette was looking forward to see what new conversations the weekend might bring.

On Saturday morning, after breakfast, Violette was walking back to the common room after breakfast. The rain was lashing against the windows and Violette was walking alone; Luna had stopped in search of the Wrackspurts she could hear. Near the Ravenclaw tower Violette heard Draco's voice echoing around the walks of one of the corridors. She walked to see what was happening.

"...and then he sneaks up behind you and shouts, BOO!" Draco was saying to a group of scared-looking first-years, Crabbe and Goyle were creasing in silent laughter behind him.

"Who are you talking about?" Violette cut into his next sentence and he looked at her smirking.

"So why didn't they make you a prefect, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" He teased.

"I don't know. So who are you talking about?" She asked smiling.

"Peeves. And I was just getting to the part where he always picks on First-Years, and pulls even worse pranks on them. Oh, and that there's no-one that can stop him." He continued, the First-Years cowering even more.

"Now, that's not true. He does make you jump first time, but the Bloody Baron can stop him, everyone knows that. Now come on, your blocking the hall way." She said, and the First-Years shuffled off quickly.

"I thought your common room was in the dungeons?" Violette said, crossing her arms.

"It is." Draco said.

"Then why are you up here. You better get a move on, or I'll get a prefect. Go on then, shove off" She said, smiling even more.

"Make me, Smith." Draco said, walking up to her and smirking. She laughed. "No, I didn't think you would. Now off you pop to your common room, there's a good girl." He said spinning her around and pushing her down the corridor.

"Fine." She said and walked up to the common room. She sat on the two-seater when Luna came in.

"Did you find anything?" Violette asked when she had sat down.

"No, they got away." Luna said.

"Oh." Violette said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I don't mind though. They're everywhere." Luna said shrugging and taking out her copy of the Quibbler again.


	6. The note

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are JKR's. I just manipulate them into doing my bidding ;) I simply own my dear Violette.**

**A/N: In response to anko2468's question, yeah, in the books Luna's a year younger than the golden trio, but in this she's in the same year. In this chapter Draco act's very much unlike his character, but he will go back to his cocky self in following chapters, just possibly a little bit nicer. Okay, I think that's it. Keep Reviewing!**

Chapter 6

On Sunday night, Violette walked up to her dormitory to fetch a book, when she saw an envelope on her bed. She walked up to it and opened it. She sat on her bed and read:

_Violette,_

_Meet me in the Three Broomsticks next weekend. I need to talk to you. I'll be at table 6, at the back._

_See you then._

_x_

Violette stared at the note. _No name,_ she thought as she turned it over in her hands. She walked down stairs with the note still in her hands. She had forgotten about her book.

"What's that?" Luna said, pointing at the note, when Violette sat down.

"I don't know." Violette said, as Luna pulled it out of her hands.

"Do you know who its from?" asked Luna when she had finished reading it.

"No." Violette said. She took the note back and stared at it. That night, when she went to bed she lay in bed reading it. The slanted writing seemed to remind her of someone. But she couldn't work it out.

For the next week nobody gave her any clues to who was going to meet her, until, finally, Saturday came and the moment of truth came as she heard the tinkle of the bell of the Three Broomsticks and looked over to table six. There sat Draco Malfoy, alone, with two butterbeers.

"Draco?" She said as she walked over and sat opposite him.

"All right, Smith?" He said, sliding a butterbeer towards her.

"Thanks. I'm okay, I suppose. Why did you want to meet me?" Violette asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Because, in truth, I can't get you off my mind." Draco said, rather uncharacteristically. Violette coughed on her butterbeer.

"Really?" said Violette, feeling her cheeks flush. She had never heard Draco talk like this to anyone. She looked down at her hands.

"Yes." Draco said. He put two fingers under her chin and pulled her head up so her green eyes met his grey ones. Violette could see that he was really being serious.

"Draco, I feel the same." Violette said, quietly.

"Good." Draco mumbled and leant in and kissed her. This time Violette had seen it coming. It wasn't the same as last time; it was soft, rather than forceful. Violette shut her eyes and kissed back. It lasted for a couple of minutes then they broke apart.

"Damn." Draco said, quietly.

"What?" asked Violette, confused.

"I just kissed you, Smith. I didn't expect you to kiss back." He said. Violette was even more confused.

"You didn't want me to kiss back? Why?"

"No, I wanted you to. I just didn't expect it. It proves that we're stuck in this now." he smiled. Violette smiled back. "So, what shall we do now?"

"Can we walk around Hogsmeade?" Violette suggested, finishing her butterbeer. Draco stood up and they walked out into the street. As they walked Draco grabbed Violette's hand. _This is so different to the Draco I've heard about, _Violette thought. She was glad that he was treating her well. They walked up to the end of the road and sat on a wooden bench that was there.

"I like this." Violette said plainly.

"Me too." Draco said. Violette loved this new relationship. There was just one problem; what would her friends think?

* * *

**A/N: Right. I have the next chapter ready to publish but, I won't. Not yet anyway. You see, being evil, I have decided that If you want more chapters, I need more reviews. (now that's black mail for you.) If I don't get said Reviews, there will be no chapter 7. End of. SO you best review -_- I'm watching. Love Erised x**


	7. A Day in the Life and Apology Note

Chapter 7

"So where's Loony?" Draco asked, as though reading Violette's mind.

"Don't call her that." Violette said, "And she's in the castle grounds in search of Gulping Plimpies in the Dark Lake."

"Why does she believe in those stupid imaginary creatures?" Draco smirked.

"I don't know. Upbringing I suppose." Violette shrugged. "Are you going to tell your friends about us?"

"Perhaps." Draco said simply. Violette nodded. She decided that it was best not to tell her friends just yet. She was worried about how they would react.

"What did you do in Hogsmeade?" Luna said as they sat at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Draco was sitting right behind them.

"Oh, this and that." Violette lied.

"Did you buy anything?" Luna asked.

"Oh, no. But something did catch my eye." Violette smiled to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the back of Draco's head and could hear Pansy Parkinson asking him where he was all day.

"In Hogsmeade." Violette heard him answering.

"But why weren't you with us?" Pansy asked.

"Because I didn't wan to be, Pansy. Just give it a rest." Draco said, sounding agitated. Violette was listening to their conversation so it took her a while to realise that Luna was talking to her.

"Violette, look. The owls are coming in." Luna said. Violette looked and saw her own tawny owl flying towards her. It landed on her table and held out it's leg.

"Thanks, Strix." Violette said, stroking Strix's head and taking the letter off his leg. She opened it and read.

_My dearest Violette,_

_I thought I'd write to ask how your year is going so far. I hope you are enjoying yourself and are getting on well with you work. Your father has been promoted at work. I hope your having no boy trouble. See you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Your Mother, Evangeline Smith_

Violette's eye's lingered on 'boy trouble'. She smiled. Luna was reading it over her shoulder.

"You should tell you Mother about Malfoy." Luna said.

"What?" Violette said. She felt her muscles tense. How did Luna know?

"He's just bothering you all of the time." Luna said in her musical voice. Violette relaxed. Luna didn't know. _Phew, panic over, _ Violette thought. Later she wrote back to her mother saying that everything was fine and she was getting on well.

Nothing of interest happened, except short conversations, until Defence Against the Dark Arts on Monday. They were listening to Umbridge shouting at Harry, when Draco made Violette jump.

"That's a very short skirt." He whispered. Violette felt herself going red.

"And you would notice?" Violette asked. Draco smirked. Violette felt his hand brush against her bare leg. She looked at his face and saw he was still smirking. She shuffled her chair over slightly. "Get off," She whispered.

"Okay," Malfoy said, and he stared towards Umbridge and occasionally sniggered at Harry getting told off. _This is getting mad, _Violette thought.

**A/N:** Okay here's the last chapter I plan to write of this story. I'm completely bored of it. So, in a review beg that it stays before the end of the month, or it gets deleted. Sorry about that. Oh and it's up for grabs if anyone wants to finish it or use it. Just ask me first, please, and give me credit for what ever you take. Thanks, and best regards,

Erised x


End file.
